Hope Brought Us Together
by LabyrinthAngel
Summary: Muara Smith has spent the past six years trying to care for her daughter Adaea Hope. Being a single mother isn't easy but she does her best. Little does she know her little girl is the daughter of a king. The Goblin King.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note-** Ok, so I really love the stories where Jareth has a daughter so I decided to write one of my own. So here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Maura Smith screamed as another contraction crashed over her. She literally felt like she was going to die from the pain. It hurt so much and she was crying so hard that her sobbing made it hard to push. She really wished she had some pain medication. The worse part was that she didn't even have someone's hand to hold while she went through this ordeal. No family there to support her. No husband to let her squeeze the life out of his hand. No one…<p>

The Greyhound bus had long since pulled over on the side of the highway and the driver had called 911. Luckily, a young doctor named Jack Rango, who had just gotten his medical license, was on the bus as well. He'd taken charge of the situation quickly, though Maura could tell he was scared out of his mind.

Now he was coaching her through this, telling her when to push and helping her breathe. A few elder ladies were fanning her face, trying to keep her cool. Even though it was night time and all the windows were down the bus was still stifling.

"Come on Maura. You're doing great," Jack encouraged her. "It's almost over. Now when the next contraction starts I want you to take a deep breath and push. Can you do that for me?"

Maura nodded. When the contraction started she had to bite back a scream so that she could push began. It hurt worse this time, and Maura began to wonder if she would be able to get through this. Every time a contraction faded she had to fight to stay conscious.

"Good, I can see the head," Jack said. "It's nearly over. Just a few more pushes."

Maura gritted her teeth and pushed again, praying this was almost over. Once it was she could put the kid up for adoption and go back home, if she even still had a home.

It had all started when Kevin, her boyfriend, began pushing her for more than just a goodnight kiss on the front porch. Since she was convinced that they were going to be together forever she decided to take their relationship to the next level. Afterwards she'd confessed to some of her deepest secrets, believing that Kevin was truly in love with her as she was with him. Unfortunately, the morning light came much too quickly and Maura was only met with empty sheets the next day.

She took the break up hard, and instead of doing the smart thing and handling it, she chose to turn to drinking. Then the rumors had started and it had only made things worse. Eventually her friends stepped up and helped her out, providing the very much needed shoulder to cry on and her father offered more than once to hunt Kevin down with his shotgun. Even her four-year old half-sister, Raine promised to make Kevin pay for her hurting her big sis.

Convinced she would be fine, Maura quit drinking and decided to put the whole incident behind her. Though fate seemed to have other plans. A week before her sixteenth birthday, Maura found out she was pregnant. Terrified of the consequences, she refused to tell her father or step-mother. She swore that she'd find a way to fix the problem so no one would know.

Over the next few months Maura did her best to hide her morning sickness and cravings. When her father or step-mother asked she just came up with an excuse. The only one she told was Raine. Of course Raine didn't really understand but she swore she wouldn't say a word. When Maura's clothes wouldn't cover her stomach, she hid it with a large hoodie or jacket. Eventually though, her parents found out.

There had been a huge fight between the three of them of epic proportions. Her parents were angry because she'd spent four months hiding the fact she was pregnant from them. They also pointed out that she was still in school and not able to care for a baby. They argued back and forth well into the night, all of them saying things they would regret later. Raine had tried to intercede, not understanding why everyone was yelling, and the adults had snapped at her, causing her to cry. That sparked a whole new argument between Maura and her parents and the fighting continued. Finally Maura could take it no longer and retreated to her room, locking herself in and everyone else out.

She knew word would get out and that people would talk. After dealing with the rumors that Kevin had started, she knew she couldn't handle it. Not to mention what would happen if her ex boyfriend found out. Sighing, Maura came to the decision that she had to get out before things got anymore out of hand.

Mind made up, Maura began packing her backpack with the essentials, along with a couple of knickknacks her mom had given her and some extra cash she had hidden away. When she was done she wrote a short note telling everyone goodbye and promising she would make things right. She said a silent goodbye to her childhood home, then hoisted her bag over her shoulder, and climbed out her window.

The next few months were tough, and Maura wished she could take back some of the things she'd been forced to do in order to survive, but she couldn't She had gotten depressed lots of times and had gone back to drinking. She'd tried a number of different drugs as well, and always regretted it later. She could escape for a little while but her demons would always be there waiting the next day. She quit eventually but she still craved the temporary release.

Now here she was, 16 years old on the backseat of a Greyhound bus giving birth on the side of the highway. Oddly enough, this was not how she pictured having her first child. Tears steamed down her face as she thought about the baby she was bringing into this world whom she had nothing to give. No job, no money, no house, not even a family. She wanted to be able to give this child whatever it wanted and wished she could take care of it, but it was impossible. She couldn't even take care of herself. She was just a kid herself, how was she supposed to raise one

Just then, the most painful, gut-wrenching contraction ever hit her, causing her to scream even louder. Maura could hear sirens in the distance getting closer, the red lights of the ambulance flashing in the night. She knew she couldn't hold on much longer, the pain was too much. Another contraction ebbed and the girl wept, praying for it to be over. She was in complete agony now. The contractions never seemed to end! Every time she was able to get in a breath it would start all over again. It curled from under her back, up around her swollen stomach, gleefully knocking her wind out and commanding her body to submit to the pain.

A huge wave of fear enveloped her. What if the baby was stuck? What if it hadn't made it and she had a miscarriage? What if her baby was dead? "Oh god, oh god please," Maura prayed silently. "Please let my baby be alright. Please God, let my baby live."

She wasn't sure why she cared, for the child had caused her so many problems and troubles. Yet there was this strange instinct in her to protect the baby she'd carried for over nine months. She couldn't live with herself with the child was dead because she knew she was the one who caused it.

All of sudden a loud cry pierced the air as a set of healthy lungs took their first breath of air. Maura looked and saw Jack wrapping a small pink, wrinkly thing in his jacket, wiping it's nose and mouth before holding it to his chest. He looked at her and smiled, holding the pink thing towards her. She held her arms out, a little reluctantly and took the babe. Automatically she held it to her chest, cradling it.

"Congratulations, it's a girl," he told her, wiping the sweat from his brow. It was then that for the first time she took in his appearance. He was medium height, with short auburn hair and soft green eyes. "I never thought that I'd have a patient before I ever started my practice." He laughed then, a mixture of awe and relief.

Maura stared down at her daughter. She was beautiful. She had a full head of blonde hair. It didn't make sense to her because Kevin had been a redhead and she herself was a brunette. There were odd markings around her eyes and her eyebrows were slightly arched. When the babe opened her eyes, they were narrowed, calculating. Orbs of mismatched blue greeted the her mother. Maura was mesmerized by the odd sight and felt slight tugs at her memory. She swore she'd seen eyes like that before, but she had no idea where.

Suddenly there were paramedics everywhere, helping her from the bus, getting her and her daughter into the ambulance. Thankfully Jack rode with them, so she didn't feel so alone. She barely registered it when they reached the hospital, or being examined and cleaned up. She was so caught in the lovely eyes of her daughter. Eventually when all the hustle and bustle were over, she was set up in her room and Jack had left with promises he'd visit tomorrow, Maura finally broke through her shock of just having a baby.

She was a mom. A mom! What was she supposed to do? As soon as she'd laid eyes on her baby she'd known she couldn't give her up as originally planned. She also knew that without any money she couldn't raise her either. Maura was terrified that a social worker would come and try to take her daughter away and she didn't want that.

"I don't know what to do baby," Maura crooned to her daughter who was fast asleep. "I don't have anything to provide you. All I have is love, that's all I can give you right now. I love you, you know that. I didn't do my best when I was pregnant with you, but I will now. I promise."

Maura knew she was at odds in her situation and she had no idea what would happen, but she knew she was going to do her best to take care of her daughter. She would love her and be there the way only a mother could be. The way Maura's own mother had been there for her.

Maura looked out the window to see the sun just coming up over the horizon. Her mother always told her that no matter what you should never give in or give up.

"Never lose your fight just because you can't see the light at the end of the tunnel," Rachel Smith would say. " The sun is going to come up eventually so don't give up, because every day is a new day. It's a new day of hope."

A day of hope. Maura looked down at her slumbering child. As terrified as she was, somehow she knew everything would be ok. She knew because she had hope. She had another day of hope.

Adaea Hope.

The new mother smiled. The name fit her baby perfectly. With a peaceful smile she fell asleep, the weight of the world off her shoulders, her brand new world tucked safely in her arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note-<strong> Please review. I have a bet with the Goblin King and I really don't want to lose.

**Scuzzle bug- **You made a bet with Jareth? Girl you are insane! Didn't you learn your lesson after the last time? Need I remind you of the little inccident you had with the Bog?

**Me- **Shut up Scuzzle bug, no one needs to know about that.

**Scuzzle bug- **Well, Angel here made a bet with Jareth that she could...*Scuzzle bug is knocked unconcious with a frying pan*

**Me-**Review people!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note-** Here it is, the next chappie. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Maura Smith rocked impatiently on her heels as she waited for her shift to be over. The 22 year-old worked at the town's only grocery store as a part-time cashier. It wasn't the best job but it paid the bills and that's all that mattered to her. Luckily though the customers who came through had known Maura for awhile and were usually very nice to her. Right now though the place was nearly deserted.<p>

She was glad when it was finally time to clock out. Her feet were killing her and she wanted to hurry up and get over to Sunshine Daycare to pick up her baby girl. Maura smiled as she punched out and got her purse out of her locker in the back. She couldn't wait too see her little Adaea. She was always happiest when they were together.

Her daughter was nearly six now. To Maura the years seemed to be flying by so she made sure that they spent as much time together as possible. Even though they had little money, the young mother tried to spoil her little girl whenever she could. Whether it be a new toy or dancing lessons.

"Off to pick up Adaea?" Sarah Andrews asked as she clocked in. Sarah was Maura's coworker. The evening cashier of _Ma & Pa's Grocery. _At 36 Sarah had been working here since she left home. When her plans to be an actress didn't pan out, she'd settled down in this sleepy, southern town with Paul Andrews, a former high school quarterback, and had three kids, two of which showed a love for acting.

She was tall with dark green eyes and wavy black hair. She always wore warm colors, and today was no exception with a coffee colored shirt and jeans. Maura could tell though that the women had been in a rush to get ready. Her make-up had been slapped on quickly and unevenly and only half of her hair was brushed.

"Yeah, just about to head out," Maura replied, glancing at Sarah's haggard appearance. "Kimberly keep you up all night?"

"You know how it is when kids get sick," Sarah said. "The boys just got over the flu, but now it seems like Kim has got it. I hope Adaea doesn't pick it up."

"I hope not either," Maura mumbled, wincing as she remembered the last time her daughter had gotten sick, even if it had only been the chicken pox. She'd thrown a fit that was legendary in town to this day. One of their neighbors had called the police, mistakenly thinking someone was being murdered, not just Adaea screaming her head off at the sight of little red bumps all over her face.

"I still remember the time she got chicken pox," Sarah said, shuddering.

"I think the entire town remembers it," said Maura sarcastically. Both women laughed as they remembered little Adaea standing stock still in the bathroom, covered in calamine, trying to fight the urge to scratch.

"Well, today is pay day, and I hear Gretchen is giving out a bonus this month," Sarah stated as she tossed her purse into her locker.

"Which means we'll only get half a paycheck next month," Maura grumbled. "Oh well, I'll just have to pay the bills a little early, or late depending on what else needs paying this month."

"If you need some extra cash, Paul and I would love to help you out," the older woman offered.

Maura smiled. Her friends always tried to look out for her because they cared, but as much as she appreciated the offers she would rather take care of things herself.

"Thanks, but no thanks," she said. "I've got it under control. I still get my check from Bubba on Friday. That plus my tips. It'll be plenty to get us through." Maura glanced at the clock. "Now if you excuse me, I've got a little girl to pick up from daycare."

"Alright, if you say so," Sarah sighed. She hugged Maura quickly before heading towards the front.

Maura headed towards the desk in the back where an old woman around the age of 75 sat, smoking a cigarette. It was Gretchen, the Ma half of _Ma & Pa's_. Maura approached her carefully, hoping she could just grab her check and go. No one really liked Gretchen. She was mean and foul-mouthed, always making rude comments and threats to those she didn't like, namely everyone.

"Why, hello there dearie," Gretchen greeted the younger woman with a false honey dripped tone. "What can I do for you?"

"I just needed to pick up my pay check, ma'am," Maura responded politely instead of telling the old geezer what exactly she could do. It wouldn't do to make any smart ass comments and get fired.

Gretchen glanced her over with a critical eye, stocking up for future insults no doubt, before looking down at her desk and grabbing a stack of checks. She reached for a pen, and slowly began writing out Maura's check. She did it slowly so she could stall the young lady because she knew Maura was in a hurry and wanted to tempt her into saying something that would give Gretchen an excuse to fire her. The old woman hated her, she was aware, but Maura never did anything that could give her reason to can her.

Maura looked at the clock and sighed angrily. She really needed to go. The people at the daycare didn't like it when parents showed up late to pick up their child. If she got out now she'd be lucky if she were just ten minutes late. At the pace Gretchen was going, she'd probably be even later.

"Can you please hurry?" Maura asked as nicely as she could. "I need to get to Sunshine to pick up Adaea."

Gretchen stopped and looked up, eyes full of malice.

"Oh, need to hurry off and pick up your little bastard baby?" she asked sweetly.

Maura felt her blood boil. She really hated it when people brought up the fact that Adaea didn't have a father, but it pissed her off to no end when someone called her daughter such foul names. No one, not even her boss, got away with that. Clenching her fist to keep from punching an old woman, Maura gritted her teeth.

"My daughter is not a bastard," she spat, glaring daggers at the lady. "And I would advise you not to ever say something like that again."

"And yet, she has no father," Gretchen pointed out. "You mean to tell me she's a virgin child? Ha! You weren't married when you had her, obviously, so technically she is a bastard child. Back in my day, unmarried mothers weren't allowed to have their child, or if they were the baby was killed to keep it from…infecting the rest of the town."

"Well this isn't your day," Maura snapped. "This is now. And children who are born out of wedlock are not some sort of disease. They are just as precious and perfect as any other child. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get my check and be on my way."

"A little defensive aren't you," Gretchen said, finishing writing the check and handing it to the young woman. As she did she grabbed Maura's wrist and yanked her down to be nose to nose with her. "Just keep this in mind, you're child is not normal, even you have to have noticed. So when you say things like her aren't a disease just remember Adaea's little problem." With that the elderly lady release her and went back to smoking her cigarette as though nothing had happened.

When Maura was free, she made a beeline for the front door, not even bothering to respond to Sarah when the older woman called out her goodbye. She was too focused on what Gretchen had said. Of course she whole heartedly disagreed with the opinion that kids that were born from unwed mothers were a disease, but when she'd mention Adaea's problem it had brought up some major issues.

She blamed herself for it, even though the doctors claimed it had nothing to do with what she'd done during her pregnancy. Surely it had something to do with it. Drinking, drugs, other stuff she'd rather forget, you didn't get off scot-free from that kind of thing. The doctors had told her it was psychological. That Adaea just needed time. That she was just overly shy and the fact that her father wasn't around didn't help much. They'd even encouraged her to involve the little girl in countless activities that would force her to be sociable. It never worked though.

Jack Rango, her best friend and doctor since the night of Adaea's birth, had told her that Adaea was a late bloomer and he reminded her that just because things were difficult she couldn't blame herself and be upset. She could never give up even when it seemed hopeless, because, she always had her little Adaea Hope.

Maura was so caught up in her thoughts as she walked across the parking lot, that she wasn't paying attention and came face to chest with a mysterious man. The force caused her to fall backwards and drop her purse. She hit the ground with a thud and the contents of her purse spilled everywhere. The man leaned down to help her collect her things, for which she was grateful.

"Sorry," she apologized quickly. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's quite alright," the man replied. He had a deep voice and the slightest hint of an accent. "I was not paying attention either. I owe you an apology as well."

"Oh, well then I guess we're even," Maura said as she stuffed her things back in her purse. The man had already stood and was leaning down to help her up, a gloved hand reaching to her. She looked up at him, and froze. He was very tall, and had a thin but muscular frame. He wore a pair of black pants, a white button down shirt, and a charcoal gray jacket along with a pair of gloves. His facial features were aristocratic and sharp and his brows were slanted which gave him an almost animalistic look. He had long blonde hair which was pulled back into a messy ponytail. The first thing that caught her attention though were his eyes. Mismatched blue. An exact copy of her daughter's. They reminded her of a pair of eyes she'd seen in a dream.

"Miss?" he asked, his voice almost painfully familiar now that she recognized his eyes. She looked to see his hand still held out for her. She took it and he lifted her to her feet almost without effort. She stared at him, trying to recall where exactly she'd seen him before, but she couldn't. "Are you well?" he asked concerned.

"Um yes," she replied, not really sure. Up close she could see how his hair was an array of different shades of blonde. "I'm fine. Again I apologize for running into you.""No need. As you yourself said, we're even," he smirked.

Maura's insides shrieked. She knew that smile but from where she wasn't sure. She needed to get away from him before she remembered. Without pause she went around him and ran to her car, ignoring him as he called to her. She could see him in her rearview mirror, his eyes following her, and she had to fight some unknown desire not to go back to him.

Trying to convince herself the reason she'd left him standing in the parking lot was because she was in a hurry wasn't as easy as it should have been. Nor was telling herself it was the best decision. Part of her wondered what would have happened if she'd lingered a moment longer.

Would he have asked for her phone number? Or perhaps a cup of coffee? Maybe even dinner? Did she want him too? Maura shook her head. Hell no. The last thing Maura Smith needed was man in her life. Not again. Not after Mike…

"Knock it off Maura," she scolded herself. She wasn't going to think about Mike anymore. That was ancient history and she'd be damned if she repeated it. Whoever the hell that guy was back there, she didn't need him messing up her well constructed security system she'd built around her heart. If he wanted a date with her, well then he could kiss her ass. And of course an image of his oh so kissable lips flashed through her mind. Oh shit…

Shaking her head, Maura decided to refocus on how familiar the man had seemed. Everything about him reminded her of someone she'd known, but she had no idea from where. His deep voice, his mysterious eyes, his tall muscular body that just screamed masculinity…double shit.

Maura clenched the wheel until her knuckles were white. She flicked on her radio and began forcing herself not to think about this oddly familiar man with the sexiest voice she'd ever heard and those eyes that had followed her every move like he wanted to devour her…triple shit.

"Dammit!" she shouted. "Got to get control. He's just some weird guy, that is kind of attractive. That's it. Nothing more. Get a grip Maura."

Taking deep breaths Maura Smith promised herself she would not think about the mysterious man. She'd probably never see him again anyways, she knew he wasn't from around here. He was just a person passing through and she should forget him. Still…she couldn't help but notice how there was just something different about him. He just didn't seem normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note-<strong> Review or else I shall dip you head first into the Bog of Eternal Stench!

**Jareth-**That's my line!

**Me-** Too bad, so sad glitter man.


End file.
